MeerUndMehr:Digimon Adventure/3/Planung
Weihnachten OK ich bin fast verig der neue teil ist in Folge 7 unten drin wegen dem problem halt bis zum 24 bin ich komlet vertigD-P ? 22: 31, 18. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe mir deine Weihnachtsgeschichte gelessen. Spitze weiter sokann ich nur sagen. Derweil habe ich just for fun den zweite Teil von Sarah's Begegnung mit Necrowizardmon geschrieben, ich hoffe inständig das es gefällt: Schmerzhafte Trennung "Es hat keinen Sinn nachzudenken, ich muss Necrowizardmon fragen warum es dieses Wesen vernichtet hat. ", sagte Sarah laut zu sich. Und so nahm sie ihr Digivice und ging wieder in die Digiwelt. Dort angekommen suchte sie ihren Patner fand ihn aber nicht. "Necrowizardmon wo bist du?", rief sie laut. "Es ist immoment nicht hir, ich habe ihm gesagt das ich dich zu ihm bringen werde. ", sagte eine unbekannte Stimme. Sarah drehte sich langsam um, dort war eine risige dunkelblaue Schlange. Sarah die die Digiwelt nicht mehr erschrecken konnte fragte gelassen: "Wer bist du?". "Oh, wie unhöflich von mir, ich bin Darkazulongmon. ", sagte das Digimon gelassen, "Steig auf, ich will dir was zeigen". Sarah stig auf und sofort beschleunigte Darkazulongmon mit so einer Geschwindigkeit das es Sarah beinahe runter ris, der Flug dauerte nur ein paar Minuten als das Digimon mitten über einem großen schwarzen Meer anhielt und auf was zu warten schien. Sarah sah runter, es war nichts zu entdecken. Doch plötzlich erschien auf der Meeresoberfläche ein gewaltiger Strudel der so tief war das man den Meeresboden sah. Dort unten schien irngde etwas zu sein. Aufeinmal sprach Darkazulongmon beshwörend: "Ihr mächtigen Digimon die das Titanlevel ereicht haben hört ihr mich?". Von dem Meeresboden sagten mehrere Kreatur mit monotoner Stimme: "Ja wir hören dich Darkazulongmon, Herrscher über die östliche Region von der Welt der Finsternis, in der wir gefangen worden sind von Apokalimon. ". "Apokalimon wurde vor drei Jahren von Digirittern vernichtet was werdet ihr tun wenn ich euch befreit habe". "Wir versprechen dass wir den Rittern mit Rat und Tat zurseite stehen, aber warscheinlich mehr mit Tat wie Rat. ", versprachen die Kreaturen. "Nun gut ich werde euch und euer Versprechen erst nehmen und euch nun befreien. ", meint Darkazulongmon und ließ eine der dunklern Kugeln, die sich um seinen Körper befanden, hinab in die teife gleiten. Als die Kugel unten auf schlug tates einen Schlag und eine zimlich große Kreatur flog nach oben. "Wer sind nun die Ritter bei den wir uns bedanken können das sie uns unsere Rache abgenommen haben?", fragte das Wesen das Göttliche Drachendigimon. "Ihr werdet sie schon finden , vor allem gibt es immoment 12 Digiritter obwohl nur 8 von ihnen Apokalimon vernichtet haben", ließ Darkazulongmon das Wesen wissen. "Das ist doch uns egal. ", sagte die Kreatur beleidigt und flog seinen ehmaligen mit Gefangenen hinter her die alle einen riesigen Vorsprung haben. "Bitte merke dir eins Sarah manchmal ist Dunkelheit das hellste Licht das es gibt. ", sagte Darkazulongmon an Sarah gewannt wärend es auf eine Steilklippes zu flog wo Sarah ihren Patner eindeutig erkennen konnte. "Hallo Sarah", rief es überglücklich und wurde mit einem mal ernst, "Seid gekrüsst mein Meister. ", und verbeugte sich vor Darkazulongmon das darauf hin einen gelaweilten Blick bekamm als es Sarah absetzte. "Bitte Sarah denk daran was ich dir gesagt habe, achja hätte ich fast vergessen hir Necrowizardmon nimm dies hir mit auf deinen Weg. Es ist ein Armulett so das du Sarah mit in in die normale Digiwelt folgen kannst oder auch in die Welt der Menschen. Also dann machts gut. ", sprach Darkazulongmon und ließ eine Kugel in die richtung von Necrowizardmon fliegen. Auf der höhe von Necrowizardmon anngekommen verwandelte sich die Kugel in ein kleines Amulett mit einem schwarzen Stein in der Mitte. Necrowizardmon nahm das Amulett und legte es sich um und strahlet dabei über das ganze Gesicht. "Wer sind sie?", fragte das Digimon aufeinmal seine Patnerin. "Ich bin es deine Patnerin errinerst du dich nicht mehr?", fragte Sarah arrg verwundert. "Jaja, tut mir leid. Manchmal habe ich wohl einen geistigen Aussetzer. ". "Manchmal?Immer", höhnte eine Stimme. "Replikatormon. ", knurrte Necrowizardmon: "Todesblitz". Doch Replikatormon wich geschickt aus. "Stahl-Würger", schrie Replikatormon und ließ mehr als ein dutzend Stahlseile in die Richtung von Necrowizardmon schießen die das arme Wesen bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit würgten. "Willst du nicht einen Stärkenren Patner und willst du nicht deine Mutter besuchen können, bei mir krigst du beides. Einen, für mich eben bürtigen, Gegner aus meinem Trupp und du kannst deine Mutter besuchen so oft wie du willst. Ist das nichts?", fragte das böse Digimon Sarah. "Ja das ist schon was, aber die Sache hat doch einen Harken, oder?", fragte Sarah mistrauisch. "Nicht direkt, du musst nur für mich ein paar aufträge erfüllen die eigentlich jedes Kleinkind machen könnte. ", sagte Replikatormon. "Gut ich mache es, aber nur wenn du Necrowizardmon verartztet. ", verlangte Sarah von Replikatormon. "Kein Problem. Geh schon mal hier herein. ", meinte Replikatormon und zeigte dabei auf eine Tür in die Sarah sofort reinging. Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte nahm Replikatormon eines der Stahlseile und peitschte auf Necrowizardmon noch zwei drei mal ein und ließ es so verwundet zurück und ging selber durch die Tür worauf die Tür, sobalt sie in das Schloss gefallen war verschwand. "Sarah", schlurzte Necrowizardmon und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen das viele dicke Tränen auf den Boden landeten, auf einmal Flammten die Augen des sonst so friedlichen Necrowizardmon's auf. "Rache an Replikatormon, das schwöre ich mir und wenn's mich umbringt" PS: Ich hoffe das ich bei der Attacke Stahl-Würger nichts misverstanden habe. PPS: Informatinen: Darkazulongmon ist das Yang zu Azulongmon Auserdem habe ich die Titanlevel der Digimon von den Rittern "entwickelt". Hir Sind sie: Aruerismon(Biomon)Typus: Serum, göttliches Vogeldigimon, Attacke: Königliches Licht///Gäamon(palmon)Typus: Serum, göttliches Naturgeistdigimon, Attacke: Wurzelpeitsche///Hyperionkabuterimon(Tentomon)Typus: Serum, titanisches Insektendigimon Attacke: Zwilligsstromschlag///Lupusmon(Gabumon)Typs: Datei, dämonisches Tierdigimon, Attacke: Todesbiss///Holyseraphimon(Patamon)Typus: Serum, Erzsaraphimdigimon, Attacke: Ablassschlag///Okeanosmon(Gomamon)Typus: Serum, titanische Meeresdigimon, Attacke: Wasserpeitsche///Hephaismon(Agumon)Typus: Serum, göttliches Feuerdigimon, Atacke: Feuerodem///Omphismon(armadillomon)Typus: Serum, göttliches Richterdigimon, Attacke: Göttlicher Richterspruch///Antaiosmon(Hawkmon)göttliches Vogeldigimon, Attacke: Wanderes Knochenstab///Vorochimon(Veemon)Typus: Serum, Uraltes Mystischesdrachendigimon, Attacke: Achtkantiger Feuerbiss///Fanggamon(Wormmon)Typus: Virus, Uraltes Dämonischesdigimon, Attacke: Borkenkäferklaue///Golgothmon(Necrowizardmon)Typus: Virus, Totengottdigimon, Attacke: Todesschlag. Wenn eines der Digimon nicht past werde ich es natürlich nochmal überdenken und verbesserungs vorschläge werden logisch überdacht. Des weitern habe ich noch die ersten Octamon digitationen fertiggestellt(alle Rookielevel): Deadmon: Typus: Virus, Voodopuppendigimon, Attacke: Letzte Nadel///Livmon: Typus: Serum, Druiedenlehlingdigimon, Attacke: Heilwelle///Firemon: Typus: Datei, Flammendigimon, Attacke: Flammenmeer///Watermon: Typus: Virus, Wassergeistdigimon, Attacke: Minimonsun///Airmon: Typus: Serum, Luftgeistdigimon, Attacke: Miniwirbelsturm///Eathmon: Typus: Datei, Erdgeistdigimon, Attacke: Felsblock///Ordumon: Typus: Serum, Zauberlehrlingdigimon, Attacke: Lichtwelle///Chaosmon: Typus: Virus, Hexerdigimon, Attacke: Zufallsangrieff(ist Wortwörtlich gemeint). Ich hoffe das du einige dafon gebrauchen kannst. (Wizarmon 21: 03, 19. Dez. 2009 (UTC)) : : Ich hab mal ein Archiv angelegt, die Seite wurde ziemlich lange. Das Archiv findet ihr rechts unter "Diskussionsarchiv", unter den Partnerseiten. Kleiner Hinweis: Nach Satzzeichen wie Komma (, ) Punkt (. ) und anderen kommt ein Leerzeichen - das würde das Lesen oben ungemein vereinfachen, wenn ihr das zukünftig einbauen könntet : ) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) //de. wikia. com/wiki/Content-Team http: //images2. wikia. nocookie. net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2. png/15px-C2. png 21: 53, 19. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hallo ! 1) Danke MtaÄ für das Archiv . 2) Es geht wieder ich kann jetzt ohne Probleme weiter Posten . 3) Ja natürlich an Digimon NAMEN SITZE ICH MA LÄNGSTEN aleine das von Agumon hatt mich paar stunden gekostet. 4) Tolle geschichte , ich habe sie schon reingepckt allso oben bei Story 2 den ersten mach ich glich. MFG D-P ? 09: 57, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) OK Nur noch 1 das ich die geschichte verstehe sie hat Diaboromon 1 Tag nach seiner absendung in die Digiwelt (Folge2) GETROFFEN und zu der Zeit hat sie Nacrowizardmon verlohren und somit inerhalb von 2 Wochen (da spielt Folge 6/2) zu Replikatormons stärkster vollstreckerin ? D-P ? 18: 04, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie: Digimon Adventure 3 Also wenn ich das richtig verstehe willst du wissen ob Sarah innerhalb von zwei Wochen so stark werden konnte wie sie in Folge6/2 ist, dann lautet die Antwort JA. Wenn ich die Frage falsch verstanden habe schreibe sie bitte nochmal, aber dann bitte etwas genauer. Okay. (Wizarmon 18: 28, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC)) Ja genau das habe ich gemeint . Und gefallen ist sie nach 5 und Halb Monaten zu Weihnachten und wann sie wieder kommt weiß ich auch schon ;-) und Danke für die schnelle Antwort . D-P ? 18: 48, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Kein Problem, eine kleine Frage und zwar: Wir haben ja jetzt schon ganz schön viele Digimon, was da gegen wen ich Digimon: Digimon Advature 4 / Digimon, Karaktäre , . . . . aktualisiren?PS: Habe wie eh noch mehr Digimon"entwikelt". (Wizarmon 13: 23, 21. Dez. 2009 (UTC)) Ja OK Danke . Ich wollte sich aber auch was fragen : Noch welche Idean ? Für Story oder sonstiges ? Sonderfolgen wünsche beschwerden ? MFG D-P ? 19: 48, 21. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Also, Thema Beschwerden: Keine, Thema Sonderwünsche: im Moment nicht, Thema Ideen für Story: Ja vielleicht könnte man einen kleinen Trupp der VZLDDW in die Digiwelt einmaschieren lassen den die Digiritter nur mit vereihnten Kräften zurück drängen können, falls das eine gute Idee ist habe ich schon unter Digimon: Digimon Advature 3 / Digimon, Charaktäre einen ensprechenden Nebencharakter "erfunden". Hoffe das diese Idee zu gebracuen ist, wenn nicht dann halt nicht. (Wizarmon 18: 27, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC)) oh ja die Idea hatte ich auch 30-40 Folge wollte ich es reinsetzen . Und dein Chrackter macht die Sache einfacher und wie sie sie zurückdrengen hatte ich schon mal diese Idea : (Wie in Digimon Teamers) Die Truppen marschieren über ein Tor in die Digiwelt dort morden sie eine zeitlang bis die Digiritter sie finden doch sie können nichts gegen die männer tun . Deswegen gehen (Gehen ist nur so gemeint) zu der VZLDDW und brechen dort ein wehred der versamlung wo die Staatsschefs der Mitgliedsländer da sind . Doch sie können sie nicht überreden und so kommt Plan b zum einsatz in einem von (egal welcher Digiritter) knöpfen ist eine kleine Cam eingebaut und sie Filmen die Staatsschefs wie sie den Tod von unzehligen Kinder als notwendiges opfer bezeichnen um die Digimon zu töten und das video strahlen sie dann bei dem Fernsehsender von T. K. ´s Fater aus . So bekommen die Probleme und müssen sich fürs erste zurückzihen (wehrenddesen entstehen durch das Tor anumalien woduch Replikatormons helfer in die Reale welt kommen . )(Die ganze sahe spielt nach Weihnachten allso April bis Mai)(ok das ist die letzte Klamer : ein freund von DP´S Fater kommt auch vor Henry Neals Invormatiker und mitentwickler von Synops einem Program das dass Internet auf Iligale Inhalte untersucht , Seine Tochter ist auch DSigiritterin und beschützt das Digischloss) Wie ist das ? D-P ? 18: 48, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Um ehrlich zu sein: Es ist HAMMER. Achso ja ich habe bei Kooji Showz vergessen dazu zu schreiben das dieser Herr Sarah's Vater ist. Und das mit denn einmaschierenden Truppen kamm, wie ich mich errinere, aus Data Squad oder irre ich mich?(Hab meines Wissens nämlich genau die Folgen gesehen wo dieser irre Prof es versuchte). Des weitern fällt mir so , mal wieder:(, just for fun ein hast du vor ein Valentinsspeziale zu machen?(Wizarmon 19: 17, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC)) Stimmt mein fehler Data Squad ´: -) Und es er Ihr fater ist wusste ich e hab ja deine geschichte Gelesen (mit begeisterung) : Ich habe sie noch nicht erwänt wegen -Ich wollte einen Staatsweiten aufmarsch gegen die beteiligten Regierungenwegen der Invasion der Digiwelt -Ich wollte auserdem (nur so eine Idea) den Henry Neals als freiheitskämpfer dastellen mit bishen Waffengewalt das Unternemen Invasion der Digiwelt sabotiert . . . . . Aber wie gesagt nur idean wie gefallen sie dir ?D-P ? 19: 36, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hmmm....Wie gefallen mir die Ideen?Mir gefallen sie''MEHR ALS GUT.Ähm, nun ja ich war in kurzer Zeit fleisig und Habe einen Namen für die Tochter gefunden(und eine Spiznamen), wenn du wilst schreibe ich gerne ihren Charakter.Zu finden unter Digimon:Digimon Advature 3 / Digimon, Charaktäre.P.S.:Habe schon ein bisschen mit Henry Neals rumgetüfftelt.(Wizarmon 19:53, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC)) dann zeig doch mal was du so alles über die beiden hast ?D-P ? 19: 58, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Allso das was da steht ist ja pures GOLD ! echt genial !!!!!! welches Digimon hast Christina ?D-P ? 20: 14, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) OK Streich das mein fehler verguckt ----wie schaut die Christina aus ?D-P ? 20: 18, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe mich nun ers einmal um den Charakter gekümmert und über ihr ausehn hab ich mir noch keine gedanken gemacht. Also kommen hir erst mal die Charaktereigenschaften. Also als erstes die Tochter. Sie trägt denn Namen Christine ist 13 Jahre alt und die beste Freundin , neben Kari, von Sarah. Christine hat den Spitznamen einer alten normanischen Göttin die da hiese Skadi(Göttin des Winters und der Jagd) und das nicht ohne grund den sie ist zu Fremden kalt und abweisend und wenn sie von einer Person, die sie nicht kennt, seelisch verletzt wurde zahlt sie es meistnes mit gleicher Münze wieder heim. Wenn man sie aber näher kennen lernt weis man das sie sehr höflisch, nett und lustig sein kann. Ihr Digimon Patner ist Pristmon, das genaue Gegenteil von Necrowizardmon gemerkt von jedem "normalen" Necrowizardmon obwohl beide auf gleichem Stammbaum beruhen(beide sind quasi Unterarten von Wizardmon). Jo hätte größte lust die Dame mit Davis zu verkuppeln(muss aber nicht sein, oder?). Nun zu Henry Neals, er ist 34 Jahre alt sehr ist lebensfroh, trozdem ist er gleichzeitig ernst, wenn es um das Thema Sicherheit im Netz geht ist er ein echter Fachmann der gerne andern hilft. Als er erfährt das seine Tochter eine Digirittertin ist ist er sehr Begeistert und steht den Rittern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite(seine erste Tat wird es sein Kooji zu überzeugen, dass Sarah mit den Digirittern weiter zihen darfFolge ligt so zwischen 35 - 40)Und auch in denn Folgen "rebellirt"er gegen das VZLDDW in dieser Zeit werden er und Cornel Hogen Richtige Freunde oder Freinde;). Nun ich hoffe das das so in Ordnung ist. PS: Das mit dem aussehn könnt ein bisschen dauern und einbisschen kompliziert werden den ich bin kein doller Zeichner so wie du, also muss ich das ausehen schriftlich beschreiben und wie gesagt das dauert, leider gottes: (. (Wizarmon 20: 43, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC)) OK kein Problem ich habe dich übers aussehen gefragt weill ich es zeichnen wollte . Das mit Davis wehre cool muss mir dann aber noch zeitz lassen um mir der Tatsachen herr zu werden . Und sooooo gut zeichne ich nun wieder auch nicht . Mir ist aufgefallen das ich ja Sarah zeichne und da wollte ich glich wissen ob ich mit Christina weitermachen kann . (henry Neals ist eigentlich aus Groß Britanien aber lebt seit 1995 in Wien und dort wir auch eine Folge spielen in Berlin Rom Pula Hong Kong Dubai und Panama City die "Wo ist das Mozart Gymnasium" heist ) Ich denke ich werde bald die Zeichnung vertig haben hoffe noch vor weihnachten XD D-P ? 20: 54, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Nun zu der Sache das Mr. Neals in Wien lebt hab ich mir folgenden Gedankenfaden gesponnen, das Kooij und Henry von dem Projekt Digiwelt her mit einander zutun hatten und so dicke Frunde wurden die die "paar" Kilometer nicht trennen können. Zum Thema Zeichnung kann ich nur sagen das du in ruhe mit 'Christine' weitermachen kannst. Und hey du kannst auf jeden fall besser zeichnen wie ich glaube es mir!!!!(Wizarmon 21: 22, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC)) Ähm, nun ja. Ich hätte dar eine Idee für Folge 7. Hir meine Idee in der Kurzform: Die Digiritter mussten nun durch eine Steinwüste, nach kurzer Zeit begegneten sie einem Jungen der sich als Simon Kowalskie ausgabt und meinte das er für die Digiritter kämpfen würde. Und so zeigte er den Freunden ein verlassenes Haus mitten in der Steinwüste. Und sobalt die Digiritter das Haus betraten bekammen sie richtig Probleme(vor allem Matt und seiner Beziehung zu Sora). Am Ende der Folge kommt herraus das Simon eine Handlanger von Replikatormon ist(ums genauer zu sagen Simon ist die rechte Hand Replikatormon's). Na wie ist das?Wenn es eine gute Idee ist lass mich bitte die Geschichte dazu Schreiben, okay?PS: Simon ist und bleibt ein untergebener Replikatormon's. PPS: Einige Folgen später stellt er Sarah als Värreterin dar. (Wizarmon 10: 48, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC)) 'Frohe Weihnachten' Ich bin leider werder mit dem einen noch mit dem anderem vertig geworden aber ich hoffe ich schaffe es noch bis sontag schaf. D-P ? 09: 10, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Auch von mirFrohe Weihnachten. Nur keine Hetze machen, wenn die Bilder fertig sind sind sie fertig wenn nicht dann halt ein andermal, oder etwa nicht?(Wizarmon 09: 22, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC)) Ja aber ich hätte es lieber früher als später (Sarah ist Inspiriert an Isara Gunter aus Valkyria Chronicles)D-P ? 10: 48, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ja, früher ist besser als später , schon klar. Aber jetztmal Isara Gunter ist perfect(aber du musst mir verzein denn ich kenne diese Spiel nicht, habe mich aber über Youtube ein bisschen schlauer gemacht). Nun aber was anderes, was hälst du von meinem entwurf über Folge 7?Ist der gut, schleucht oder echt beschissen?(Wizarmon 11: 47, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC)) Net finde ich toll das du dich schlau gemacht hast aber es gibt auch einen Anime (ich meinete die im Anime, das spiel und der Anime unterschieden sich in paar stellen . . . . . naja ich schweife ab xD)und ich find die Idea gut aber Er sollte ein Digimon sein (allso zum schuls finden sie es heraus ) und was für probleme bekommen sie ?D-P ? 20: 07, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) : Sorry wenn ich mal eben störe, aber könnten wir auch auf der Diskussionsseite hier die deutsche Rechtschreibung einführen? Würde schon gerne mitlesen, aber ich hab so meine Probleme : ) Marc-Philipp (Talk) //de. wikia. com/wiki/Content-Team http: //images2. wikia. nocookie. net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2. png/15px-C2. png 20: 13, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) : PS: "Idea" = Englisch. "Idee" = Deutsch. Sollte mal erwähnt werden. Ich habe jetz mal die Ganze Geschichte geschrieben, die Erzählt noch immer am besten welche Probleme Sie bekommen. :Eine unruhige Nacht :"Wir müssen irngde wohin wo sich Kari ausruhen kann", meint Matt schließlich. "Das sehe ich genaus, komm Kari ich helfe dir hoch", sagte Sora libe voll zu Kari. "Danke Sora", bedankte sich Kari bei der Freundin mit schwacher Stimme und nahm die helfende Hand entgegen. "Verdammt, warum funktionirt das Teil nicht?", fluchte Zokwie wild herum."Was ist den los?", fragte Ken mit einem gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zu ihm. "Ach irngde jemand hat meinen DI-Writer manipulirt, so das es nicht eine aber auch nur irgnde eine schutzbrindende Übernachtungsmöglichkeit findet.", antwortete er Ken verbissen. "Hallo, hallo, hallo, ja was haben wir den dar ein paar schwache Digiritter. Kann man ihnen vielle1eicht behilflich sein?", fragte eine unbekannte Stimme. Als sich alle zu der Stimme umdrehten sahen sie eine Jungen der so 15 vielleicht auch 16 war. "Wer bist du?", fragte Zokwie mistrauisch. "Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein, wie unhöflich ich doch bin. Ich bin Simon Kowalskie und bin ein erbitterter Feind von Replikatormon. Und ihr, wer seid ihr?", fragte er leicht erheitert. Nachdem sich alle vorgestellt hatten fragte Biomon Simon und zeigt darbei mit einer Flügelspitze auf Kari: "Du, Simon, du weist nicht zufälliger weise ein Platz zum ausruhen für unsere Freundin hir?". Dar kamm ein breites Grinsen über das Gesicht des Jungen und er sprach: "Doch, doch, doch ich weis einen. Sogar einen gemütlichen. Folgt mir, na los, folgt mir.". "Ist es sehr weit?", fragt Yolei voller Sorge um Kari. "Nein, nein, nein es ist nicht weit. In 10 Minuten sind wir dar.", kamm als antwort zurück. Nach 5 Minuten Fussmarsch durch eine Steinwüste sagte Zokwie zu Davis: "Etwas Stimmt doch hir nicht, das ist alles viel zu einfach und dann noch mein manipulirter DI-Writer.". "Mach dich locker, er will doch uns eindeutig helfen.", wollt der andere ihn beruhigen. "Vielleicht hast du recht, aber nur vielleicht.", sagte der DP und sah aus dem Augenwinkel erst zu Kari dan zu Simon. Bei beiden war nichts ungewöhnliches zu endecken, dennoch blib er mistrauisch. Als sie zu dem Platz ankammen denn Simon gemeint hatte staunten sie nicht schlecht. Vor ihnen war eine kleine Villa in den Fels von einem Cannoyn gemeiselt worden. "Nun, nun, nun sind wir dar, hahaha. Es gibt insgesammt 11 Schlafzimmer, ein doppelt Schlafzimmer, eine risige Küche mit Esszimmer, zwei Schwimmingpools und ein Badezimmer pro Schlafzimmer. Der vorschlag meiner Seite wäre, dass eure Freundin eines der unteren Schlafzimmer im Erdgeschoss beziht, den Rest müsst ihr ausknobeln.", wis sie Simon ein. Schon kurz danach war alles geregelt, das doppelt Zimmer bezogen Mimi und Sora und der Rest jeweils ein Einzelzimmer. Nach einem herrlichen Mahlzeit und einem erfrischendem dampfendem Bad lies sich Zokwie in sein weiches warmes Bett fallen. "Hallo Zokwie.", es errschin ihm das eine ferne Stimme ihn rief, also richtete sich der DP auf um nachzusehen und dann urplötzlich stand ein Mann in einem langen weißen Kaputzenmantel vor ihm. "Keine Angst ich bin ein Freund der dich warnen will: Eine Illusion kann man nur schwer durchschauen.", sagte er und war gleich darauf wieder verschwunden. "Ich war eindeutig zulang alleine. Jetzt kriege ich schon Halluzinationen.", sagte der DP und legte sich wieder hin. Als er tief schlief bekamm er einen schreklichen Alptraum wo er noch mal die Naricht bekamm das seine Eltern tot waren. Er schlug blitzartig die Augen auf und konnte noch sehen wie ein Banshmon sich aulföste. "Um Himmels willen, Gatomon wach auf!!", schrie DP beinahe sein Digimon an das dardurch schlagartig wach war. "Was ist los?", fragte das Wesen troz alledem verschlafen. "Ein Banshmon, du weist was das heißt oder?", fragte Zokwie das Digimon das darauf hin große Augen bekamm. Ein paar Stockwerke tiefer wachte Matt aus einem ähnlich schrecklichen Alptraum auf. Er war in der nähe der Küche unter gebracht worden so das er jetzt in aller seelenruhe ein Glass Wasser sich holen konnte. Als er hinaus ging sah er Sora. "Hallo Sora, hattest du auch eine Alptraum gehabt?", fragte er sie. "Du Monster. Du ehlendiges apscheuliches Monster. ", schrie sie ihn an dabei kullerten ihr dick Tränen von den Augen. "Moment, was soll ich ...". "Stell dich nicht dümmer an wie du bist. Du hast Biomon beihnahe umgebracht.". "Was soll ich getan haben?", fragt Matt verwundert. "Ach lüg mich nicht an. Du tust Biomon hassen, weil ich Biomon mir immer ein besserer Freund war wie du. Du Schuft", schrie sie ihn wütent an ging auf ihn zu scheuerte ihm eine und rannte dann weinend in ihr Zimmer. "Aber Sora ... ", blib Matt nachdenklich zurück. Auf einmal rannte der DP oben im zweiten Stock an das geländer. "Alle aufwachen schnell, wir werden Angegriffen.", schrie er das auch wirklich jeder wach wurde. Kurz darauf war jeder, auch Sora wenn auch noch mit immer großen Tränen in den Augen, mit ihren Pantnern nach drausen, auch Biomon das sehr blass zusein schien. Aber kaum waren die Digiritter draußen erschienen sie, ein rießiger haufen von Barkemon, hunderte und nochmehr. Im Kern der Barkemon war Banshmon das tief lachte. "Wir haben sie mein Meister.", sprach es laut aus. "Gut, gut, gut gemacht, hahahaha.", sagte, die Digiritter war so erstaunt das sie den Mund nnun nicht mehr schlißen konnten, Simon Kowalski der sich aber auch sofort in Luft auflöste und platzt machte für Hypnomon. "Das ist Hypnomon das Illusionsdigimon.", schrie der DP aus heiser werdener Kehle. "Schnell Gabumon und die andern müssen digitieren, auser vielleicht Biomon", sagte Matt angspannt. "Ja", kamm allen sofort über die Lippen. Die Digimon kämpften tapfer aber es waren einfach zu viele. "Matt, tut mir leid wegen vorhin, ich glaube Hypnomon hat mir was vorgegaukelt was nicht stimmt. Kannst du mir jemals verzeihen.", fragte Sora traurig. "Dir könnte ich immer verzeihen.", sagte Matt und nahm Sora in die Arme. Wie aus dem nichts strahlte ein helles Licht aus Soras Jackentsche und Biomon sah auch wieder gesünder aus. Sora holte ihr Digivice aus der Tasche und Biomon digitierte zu Remon. "Sonnenstrahl", sagte Remon und schwupp waren schätzungsweise 25% der Barkemon verschwunden. Das wiederholte Remon noch dreimal und digitierte wider zu Biomon. "Oh, Biomon geht es dir gut?", fragt Sora angstvoll. "Ja mir geht es gut danke Sora.", atwortete das Digimon schwach. "Oh Gott, Kari. Sie ligt ja ganz alleine in einem Zimmer. Schnell mir müssen zu ihr. ", sprach Zokwie hektisch. "Na, na, na wo wollt ihr hin?", fragte Hypnomon. "Todesblitz", attackierte ein Digimon Hypnomon. "Wer, wer, wer wagt es die Rechte Hand von Replikatormon anzugreifen?", fragte das Digimon verärgert. "Ich der da aus dem Schatten kamm.", sagte für alle beteiligten ein unbekantes Wesen das plötzlich aus einem Bild heraus ging. "Mein Name ist Necrowizardmon. Lass uns tanzen.", sagte das wizardmonähnliche Digimon und schoss mehrere Todesblitze auf Hypnomon ab. Der weil schliche sich die Digiritter von dannen zu Karis Zimmer als sie die Tür öffneten atmeten der DP und sein Gatomon tief aus, den in der mitte des Raumes stand ein fuchsähnliches Digimon. "Dürfte ich mich forstellen. Ich bin Taichimon und habe auf eure Freundin aufgepast.", sprach das Digimon ruhig aus. Aufeinmal verengten sich die Augen des Digimon. "Taichschlag", sprach es noch immer ganz gelassen und schlug um Haaresbreite an Kens Gesichtv vorbei. Als alle dem Schlag folgten war da wo die Faust des Digimons sein sollte Banshmondas das sich nun auflöste. "Danke", sagte Tai leicht verrwirt. "Was ist denn los?", fragte Kari. "Ihr solltent fliehen am besten in das Tal der sieben Flüsse. Nun geht.", drängte Taichimon die Ritter zum aufbruch. "Und du was machst du Taichimon", fragte Karis Gatomon das andere Digimon. "Ich werde euch Zeit verschaffen.", sagte es nur. Also stiegen die Freunde aus dem Fenster und rannten bis sie nicht mehr konnten. Irngde wo in der Digiwelt in einem dunklen Raum von Replikatormon's Unterkunft "Wo sind sie?", fragte Replikatormon Taichimon. "Ich sage nichts. ", sagte das Digimon gelassen. "Du wirst mir schon noch antworten, ob du willst oder nicht.", sagte das andere hämisch grinsend. ::OK wurde gepostet (Folge 7)D-P ? 18:52, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC)'' Fette Geschichte ! Erlich toll gelungen aber noch gibts da was : : Wer ist der kerl im Weißen dingsada der DP warnt? : DP hatt alles bis auf die Pfeilinseln Programiert er kennt jeden Platz er wehre noch misstrauischer. : und der Kampf war etwas spartanisch. MFG D-P ? 10: 51, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Der Herr im weißen Kaputzenmantel ist das digitalle abbild von Skip McCloud, sozusagen eine kleine Spielerrei von ihm.Das DP jeden Platz der Digiwelt kennt kann schon sein, aber er ist schließlich auch nur ein Mensch der auch vergesslich ist und so hat er vergessen das in der Felswand eigentlich nichts war.Und das der Kampf etwas spartanisch ist tut mir echtleid aber mir ist es nun mal so in den Sinn gekommen, also Sorry.(Wizarmon 16:31, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC)) No Problemo meine ersten kämpfe waren es auch aber mit der Zeit wird das schon . Ah ja ER ist nur ein Mensch aber deswegen hatt der den DI-Writter ein Mobiler desktop da sieht er alles (aber in diesem fall wurde er manipuliert)D-P ? 19:35, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) So ich habe die ganze Geschichte nochmal etwas überarbeiteit und hoffe das der hinzugefügte Teil so recht ist.(Wizarmon 05:46, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC)) ''Geschichten Maraton OK hab sie jetzt reingepackt (Folge 7). Ich steck immernoch in der Weichnachtsstory fest aber Heute 'MUSS''' ich vertig werden . MFG --D-P ? 11:49, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC)